injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Elena Frost (Lineage)
Elena Frost is the Royal Queen of Xaverius from the 7th century, and is an early ancestor of the X-Man Emma Frost. Frost, a tyranical ruler, is the main antagonist of Lineage. She is a human female, gifted with the power of the Cosmic Wight, and is determined to enslave the kingdom and destroy her one enemy, Katherine Gray. Personality Queen Frost has a horirbly cold personality. She does not answer requests, unless she wants to. She does not look at people, unless she wants to. She does not grant mercy; not matter if she wants to or not. With a beautiful figure she has been known to take many suitors, but she leaves none of them with sentiment. Anyone who beds the Queen can expect to be killed. Queen Frost has a burning hatred for Katherine Gray, which fuels her hatred to the rest of the kingdom. She enjoys beating slaves, as well as hanging men. Appearance Despite her cold demeanor, Queen Frost is a beautiful woman. With flowing blonde hair and genial blue eyes, she stops any man dead in his tracks. Her body is curvacious and her features are vibrant. She has the hands and legs of a goddess, with skin as flawless as gold. Her body is printed with Rune Tattoos, that glow silvery blue when she uses her abilities. The first tatoo is of a diamond, which is tattooed on her left breast. It is small, and hardly visible. A cross is printed on her stomach, and extends down below her waist. A tear drop is set between her shoulders, which extends to right above her tailbone. Set on her tailbone, as miniscule as a coin, is a snowflake. Diamond Presence Upon activating the Diamond Presence, Queen Frost's appearance greatly changes. Her outfit molds into a red, scantly clad outfit with daggre-like coat tails and accents of black. Her legs become shrouded in thigh high boots, and black, demonic like horns grow out of the sides of her head. He hair stays it's same vibrant blonde, and her eyes glow silver with coldness. Her hands become covered in white leather gloves, and her ears elongate. Her entire appearance becomes deviously more seductive, and her voice becomes chillier and more dramatic. History Elena Frost was raised under the strict, brutal fist of a disiplinary father. The king of Xaverius, he would not see his daughter become a harlot or a failure. To this goal, he would beat her and verbally abuse her no matter the severity of her mistakes. This hardened Elena, and when she hit puberty she would begin to develop her abilities in violent ways. When she learned of her gift as a cryomancer, Elena's first job was killing her father. She coldly murdered him in his sleep, by making him suffocate under a sheet of ice. This would secure her spot as the next body on the throne. From then on, Elena would channel her past into a dark, cold hatred towards not only men, but anyone below her as well. She would not take a husband, nor bare children, in order to secure her spot on the throne. Abilities *Cryomancy (Cryokinesis): Queen Frost is one of the few cryomancers that still inhabit Xaverius. Having developed these powers at a young age, Elena studied hard and for long hours, learning to control her powers. Frost's ice can cause serious damage, and can create barriers that bring enemies in for close combat. This allows her to develop a unique crowd control, as well as spreading her enemies out for individual targeting. *Diamond Presence: The Diamond Presence is a Cosmic Wight gifted unto Frost by the gods. The Diamond Presence allows her to unlock a deadly force of power that can freeze enemies with a single touch. The Diamond Presence does great damage to her enemies, and also causes her skin to go diamond hard. This causes her to resist attacks for a short while. Diamond Presence also greatly changes her appearance. Alternate Endings Category:Lineage Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Actingoutlove Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Lineage Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Kari Wahlgren